Developing academic leaders in Geriatric Psychiatry with clinical/educational and research expertise is a national priority. This proposal is designed to developed the nominee's capability as an independent researcher and resource person in geriatric psychiatry at MCV/VCU. Specifically, the nominee plans to: a) pursue additional training in statistics and epidemiological research methods; b) pursue research supervision from senior faculty at the university and external experts in geriatric psychiatry; c) develop research programs expanding clinical understanding of aggressive behavior in Alzheimer's Disease patients; and d) establish a network of research at MCV/VCU to promote collaborative research in geriatric mental health.